


Patientia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam Trevelyan, <i>patientia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patientia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645554) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

Uma coisa que sempre impressionou Cassandra era o quão paciente Miriam era. Ela podia suportar sessões de negociação que duravam dias, escutar às reclamações de refugiados por horas, e calmamente expor sua discordância quando quer que alguém defendia o modo como magos costumavam ser tratados nos círculos.

“Como você aguenta isso?” Cassandra perguntou um dia, depois dela ter passado três horas ouvindo um dos soldados falar sobre seu mabari de estimação.

“Aguenta o quê?”

“Tudo. Você sempre tem tanta paciência falando com as pessoas, escutando os problemas delas e tentando encontrar soluções.”

Miriam sorriu. “É engraçado que você me pergunte isso, quando você é a pessoa mais paciente que eu conheço.”

“O que você quer dizer?”

Miriam deu de ombros. “Quando não estou bem, você me abraça e me escuta. As pessoas sempre ficam furiosas comigo quando não consigo fazer alguma coisa, e nunca escutam. Tento me lembrar de como me sinto quando elas fazem isso, porque não quero que mais ninguém se sinta assim. Se você tiver um pouco de paciência, escutar os outros, e tentar levar em consideração o lado deles, pode solucionar muitos problemas sem brigar, e acho que esse é um bom investimento de tempo.”

“Se mais pessoas pensassem como você, talvez a guerra nunca tivesse começado.”

“Não podíamos ter esperado por mais tempo com o jeito que os templários estavam nos tratando. Às vezes é preciso paciência e às vezes ação. A virtude está em saber a diferença.”

Cassandra considerou essas palavras; talvez estivesse certa.


End file.
